narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kurama
Game images I know this isn't usually done, but since we've got canon scenes in Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, should we use them in replacement of certain images (such as the one showing Kurama and Naruto teaming up) until an anime image comes up ? Or do we still want to use the manga images ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Can you show us the image first?--Elveonora (talk) 21:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::You'll have to wait for me to actually do the game on YT first to get the image, if someone else has the game and can get an image, feel free. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 09:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) False Info Kurama was also believed to be played a role in enhancing the Uzumaki clan's healing ability that Naruto inherited from his mother. Why is this mentioned ? Kurama's main abilities is to rapidly regenerate any damage to Naruto which is true so this statement should be reworded and cited. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 16:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Did a databook actually ever confirm that Kurama heals Naruto, or rather stating that Kurama has a healing power just like Shukaku controls sand? Characters in-universe attribute it to the fox, doesn't make it true. The fox's chakra might as well only enhance Naruto's already extraordinary regeneration from his Uzumaki blood or something.--Elveonora (talk) 16:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Did it ever say Uzumaki's had healing abilities? just that they had great vitality--Deathmailrock (talk) 20:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Whats with the downplay? Why is there a serious, concentrated effort to rob Kurama of the feats of durability or power he shown in the manga from the article? --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :To me it appears to be a case of an opposite effort. No need to over-emphasize its feats and make it seem better than is--Elveonora (talk) 11:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Getting the feats of durability and power in the manga are needed, it makes the article more accurate. There is a concentrated effort to rob anything that Kurama has done away from his article.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:06, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Provide some links to edits you believe to remove valid information that is not stated elsewhere in the article already. — SimAnt 19:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Black Ninetails? was the nine tails in RTN really black??? cause when it was summoned, it looked kinda a bit red and when Naruto's Ninetails fought Menma's, they both looked black.... so it could have just been the lighting that he looked black--Deathmailrock (talk) 20:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I believe Black Nine-Tails is the official name. Not sure where it came from exactly.--BeyondRed (talk) 21:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Actually Black Nine-Tails is the official name, but yea it doesn't appear all that black in the movie. It did look kinda normal to me. But what is official is official and there's no changing that. could there be a source of where the name "Black Nine-Tails" came from? was it in the movie or a certain article?-- (talk) 08:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Guys, I just saw the whole nine tails fight again, and I never heard any "kuro kyūbi" throughout.. There was this line "kyūbi to kyūbi no kyome.." in the film but it only means "Nine Tails and Nine Tails resonance..". So, I don't think "Black Nine-Tails" is official. Perhaps we can call it the "Nine Tails of the Limited Tsukuyomi World" or something like that but no Black Nine-Tails for sure. The Black Nine-Tails name is official. Check out the name of the song from the movie soundtrack. KazeKitsune (talk) 14:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :But they never refer to the other Kyūbi as "Kuro Kyūbi" in the movie. They only refer to it as "Kyūbi" and nothing else.. Look in the movie black kurama and regular kurama are different because of their coler when they fought over the water you could see that Black Nine-Tails is indeed darker than Kurama so he is Black it's just the nighttime scence confuses things a bitWhiteraven1 (talk) 17:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC)(Whiteraven1) Unique trait Another thing I've been meaning to bring up. Shouldn't we be adding telepathy as a unique trait to all the Tailed Beasts? They have demonstrated it amongst themselves and their Jinchuriki. Skitts (talk) 20:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's mentioned on the main Tailed Beast page but yeah, it should be mentioned somewhere on their pages as well.TricksterKing (talk) 22:16, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Separate article for the Yin Half? Since it seems like the half of Kurama that was split is a full-fledged Tailed Beast with it's own mind and consciousness that's separate from he one sealed inside Naruto. Should we treat it as such and create a separate article for it? --M4ND0N (talk) 06:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Nah. Same person, not enough separation to fill an article. Also, I suspect a merge soon. Best to think of this as being similar to Mu's splitting tech. Should change Minato from pseudo to full, though. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 06:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I already took care of that. At the very least this Kurama has consciousness and therefore Minato's no less of a Jinchuriki to Kurama than Naruto is, so I went ahead noted it in the article. --M4ND0N (talk) 06:35, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I would like people's opinion on this. I believe the "yin Kurama" was in fact already shown in Road to Ninja as "black nine-tails" I believe them to be the same. In the AU, Minato or Sakura's dad or whoever simply sealed Kurama's Yin into Naruto, not the Yang like in "real world" hence "black nine-tails" and as such, I believe we should have a separate article, since we do for Menma as an example--Elveonora (talk) 11:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :That is a lot of speculation, even for you, Elve. "Black Nine-Tails" was just a genjutsu variation of Kurama dreamed up by Obito. Nothing more, nothing less. Let's not dabble into the realms of the clinically insane here. As for the Yin-half of Kurama, I think this is going to be another Zetsu deal. They're two sides of the same coin, the same person/creature, that were split by a jutsu and can be just as easily restored. Being Kurama's Yin half doesn't make it any less Kurama than the half inside of Naruto. And, in any case, he was shown in one panel. We known nothing about him; zippo. Given the subtitles at the end of the chapter, we'll be given a formal introduction to him next week, so I suggest we all take a big deep breath, then let it out, and.... wait. It won't kill you. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 11:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Edit: In addition, we don't have a separate article for Dark Naruto, despite the fact that he had a "mind of his own", if you will, and used techniques of his own. We also don't create new articles for the different halves of the original Zetsu, and they have two completely separate personalities. This is probably going to be handled similarly. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 11:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Except "Dark Naruto" was only in Naruto's mind, not someone real--Elveonora (talk) 11:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: Doesn't matter. Dark Naruto was simply another part of Naruto's cognition. The same is the case here. Yin and Yang halves are both Kurama. They're not different people, creatures, nothing. They are one and the same. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 11:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, doesn't it strike you all as weird that we're trying to make Minato a full jinchuuriki when these powers were given to him as he was reincarnated? We don't know if the "Yin-Kurama" can be a tangible entity, or just the influence of Kurama's yin-chakra. Jinchuuriki's don't get reincarnated with a the tailed beast guys, especially not in canon. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 12:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Who said they don't? You forgot that Tobi's revived jinchuuriki died as a result of the process which resulted in removal of their tailed beasts, hence they died as non-jinchuuriki, that's why they were revived as such. :@Fox, It's not the same case, Minato has a fox with separate chakra and consciousness in him. Dark Naruto was simply a mental manifestation of his hatred and bad traits, it never existed outside of the waterfall meditation trance shit thingy--Elveonora (talk) 12:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Its not a separate chakra. Its Kurama's chakra, just the other half of it. Its not a separate consciousness, because its, again, just the other half of Kurama's consciousness. It is simply the mass of whatever chakra Minato pulled out of Kurama 16 years ago. Even if, next week, it turns out that it is, in some ungodly way, different than Kurama, then it'll get mentioned in this page, just like we do with Zetsu. The point is, at the end of the day, regardless of all the other mumbo jumbo, they're both the same creature. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 12:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) If it's not sealed inside Naruto and it can think and talk and express viewpoints and opinions to the host it's sealed within Minato then it has consciousness. It's hard not to consider the Kurama inside Minato every bit as much Kurama as the one inside Naruto. As you said, they're two sides of the same coin, but they're separate right now and each half has it's own consciousness. So to call Minato a pseudo-Jinchuriki at this point is wrong in my opinion. Also, it's not completely unheard of for the separated chakra of a tailed beast to manifest as it's own TB. The Juubi's a perfect example of this, and I don't think it stops there. Kurama had half it's chakra taken away. So if the Ten Tails can have all it's chakra split and have each one manifest as a Tailed Beast, I don't see how it's inconceivable that the same happened to Kurama. Nonetheless, waiting till we get a proper explanation won't hurt. M4ND0N (talk) 15:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) : We're not playing this game every time something like this happens. Its the same situation as Zetsu, either way you slice it. They stay on the same article because, like it or lump it, they're one in the same person. That's all that anyone who will ever see this wiki will ever care about. The fact that these guys want to make an entire new article, about a character that they only have a silhouette and one sentence from, and they claim to know all this information about what it is and how it was formed, is insanity's purest definition. All we would be able to offer is speculation. We don't know what that is, and Minato looks pretty shocked himself. It talks and it looks the Nine-Tails, but we don't know if its just that the Nine-Tails can speak to Minato through its Yin-half, if its Yin-half obtained mind of its own (whew, Kishi must be smoking some good pot for this stuff), or if its something new entirely. So, like I said at the beginning of this thread, we all need to show patience, and wait. A week won't kill anyone. I'm positive it'll be touched on next chapter. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:58, August 7, 2013 (UTC) : Edit: Slight note, but this is becoming a major pet peeve of mine. The Ten-Tails isn't a tailed beast. At all. No way in hell. Its an actual, physical, living, breathing animal, with a **** ton of chakra. Its chakra are the tailed beasts. There is a huge difference. And I don't remember reading anywhere that tailed beasts' chakra can break away and start forming tailed beast twins all over the place. If Minato is a jinchūriki, then Sora and the Gold and Silver Brothers are jinchūriki too, because all he got was chakra, which is all they got. Its ludicrous the logic that is being put behind this debate. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Straight from the info box [---> Classification: Tailed Beast.] But that's not what we're talking about so I don't wanna have a debate discussing the Ten Tails being a TB or not, because it's irrelevant to this debate. You're right, it's speculation and it can wait till next week, I was simply asking what people thought of the idea in case it was something the majority of people would like to do or not. I'm completely neutral in this so don't think I'm trying to enforce either side of the debate. With that being said, your logic is flawed since as you said, there's no information indicating that a Tailed Beast can split it's chakra and that chakra becomes separate Tailed Beasts, but there's also no information indicating that this ISN'T the case either. Sora's a filler character so I don't know why you're bringing him up, and we've never been shown the inside of Ginkaku and Ginkaku's minds or subconscious to see if this is true or not either. Anyway, I wrote this topic last night when the mangapanda translation was the only version I could read. Having re-read the chapter on mangastream it's possible that Kurama is talking to Minato through it's Yin half, but that's just as much speculation as Kurama's Yin half being a separate entity. We'll find out in the coming chapters so I agree that we should wait. --M4ND0N (talk) 00:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Did not read all of the above, so my short opinion on the matter. I do not believe that we should have a split article for Yin Kurama. Yin Kurama is half of Kurama, but it's still Kurama, or do we intend to have an article on Kurama as a whole, on Yang Kurama, and Yin Kurama? Seems highly convoluted and unmanageable. We didn't split the main Zetsu character in two articles, even when they split and became independent of one another. However, I do think that we should start considering Minato a jinchuriki. The Yin Kurama appears to have its own volition and awareness, and if I had to guess, similar to Yang Kurama, it is probably responsible for its own sustenance/existence. Sora had chakra he couldn't control and it simply burned out. Besides, he's not canon. Kingin, on the other hand, while they appeared to be able to keep generating the chakra over time, I don't recall there being any trace or indication of an incarnation of will or mind of the Nine-Tails inside them. Omnibender - Talk - 00:09, August 8, 2013 (UTC)